Dead Bodies Everywhere
by Made Of Wax
Summary: When the new girl in town meets Matt, there is a horror connection between them


Leaving all of my friends behind is probably the worst part about moving to a new state. I was happy living in New York. Lots of shops, concerts, beautiful buildings lighting up at night, it was just like a dream.

Until my dad got a job at some stupid hospital filled with stupid patients. I'm 17! I should be able to stay in New York by myself. They can just send me some money to support me.

But no, I am not 'responsible' enough to be on my own in such a huge city. So now we are moving into some lame city called Goatswood, Connecticut. The name alone makes me want to gag. What is the city going to look like?

On the car ride there, my dad driving, my mom in the passenger seat giving directions, my 14 year old sister Annie and I sat in the back, awaiting the long car ride to or new home.

I blasted Marilyn Manson's 'Better of Two Evil's' loudly from my iPod, drowning out the sound of Annie singing some lame Hannah Montana song, and my parents arguing which way to Goatswood is faster.

I closed my eyes, pulling my hood over my head. The weather is perfect outside.

Cloudy and dark. Just how I like it.

I placed sunglasses over my eyes, making things even more dark.

I glanced back, seeing the huge trailer that is carrying most of our items. The other stuff that wouldn't fit is going to be shipped to us from my Uncle Paul.

Hours past by slowly, but my heart sunk when I saw how dull the city I now have to call home is. No large fancy buildings with stores on every street, only fancy houses with fresh green lawns and children playing around.

I laughed to myself when I saw a little boy fall off of his bike. His mother rushed over to him and helped him up.

But the thing that caught my attention the most is the beautiful mansion looking house that looks creepy in the most wonderful way. When we started slowing down, my heart sped up, thinking that this is the house that we are moving into.

But of course things never go my way. We pulled into the driveway of the house to the right of it. Sure it looks almost the same, but it's not the same. I wonder who lives in the house next to us?

After long hot and sweat hours of unloading and placing all of our furniture into the correct places, I finally got to clean up my room a little better.

I wonder if all of the houses over here have an awesome basement like the. one I chose for my room. It's nice and big and spacey, and I am secluded away from the rest of my lame family. It's perfect.

There's even a huge walk-in closet that is hidden behind some huge doors. It's seriously like a dream come true.

So as I was blasting Slipknot from my iPod speaker dock, mom came in and told me that the neighbors are over to welcome us to the neighborhood.

"Dang already?" I asked while turning down the volume of the music.

"Yes. Now please, try to act a little decent. I'm sure they are nice people and I don't want them to think badly of us. That's not a good way to start off in a new home in a new city."

I rolled my eyes and followed mom into the living room to see a middle-aged woman who still looks in shape.

"Hey" I said and waved to her to try to be polite.

"Hello, you must be Natalie, right?" the lady asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"My name is Mrs. Campbell" she said and stuck her hand out, so I shook it so she doesn't feel awkward, even though I hate shaking hands.

"We live at that house" she said while pointing to the house that I wish we lived in.

"Do you have any kids?" mom asked.

"Oh, yes. Actually, Matt, my oldest, is the reason why we're over here. We used to live about 2 hours away, but the hospital where he goes to is here, so we are renting out that house."

"Oh ok. I hope your son Matt feels better" mom said.

"Yea, me too. Natalie, you looks around Matt's age, you should come over some time to meet him. He doesn't have friends around here, since he's not attending public school at the moment."

"I would love that" I said, happy that I finally get a chance to check out that house.


End file.
